


Holiday In Hedges

by forwardarcadia



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forwardarcadia/pseuds/forwardarcadia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As stated elsewhere- A short tale chronicling the BFF Household's trek through Von Haunt Estate's famed hedges and what lurk within.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday In Hedges

Having left Windenburg’s communal beach prior, Travis and Liberty carried a warm, sated glow upon themselves. Summer, however, did not; Instead, she felt a lingering unease, one not easily wiped from her mind. While the trio delighted in their new haunt, she couldn’t help but feel somewhat shaken. As they ventured through Von Haunt Estate’s lush hedge maze, she trailed behind, her eyes darting about its leafy walls. 

“Guys, I know you meant well,” Summer remarked with a hand in the air. “But I’m sorry, it was just too surreal for me! Who knew Buzzberries could make people act like that, of all things?!” While she thought it unfair to the others she’d encountered, she couldn’t help but shudder from within. “Anyway, I’m so glad Travis picked this place next.” At her call, he turned back, bearing a bright grin.

Undeterred by such talk, Liberty drew close, her gaze at her back. “But don’t you want to cavort around naked people naked?” she asked of her lover as she playfully jabbed her in the side. A dark brow rose up, highlighting her budding glee. A jolt of pain ran through Summer’s flesh, causing her to glare at the other. Aqua met obsidian, their pools glossy with latent frustration. Their chatter had not missed Travis’ attention, to which he glanced back with pricked ears. 

“Not anymore I don’t,” Summer replied as she glanced around the leafy walls which surrounded them all. “I thought it’d be fun, but then it got really weird. Guess I’m not cut out for the naked life.” Though her ire remained, a sense of playful mockery rose to overwhelm it. With a swift jerk, she sent Liberty against jade petals and chuckled to herself. Though the other woman was glad she’d cheered up, she couldn’t help but want to fight back. Soon they shoved one another along the leaves, prompting their shared lover to intervene. 

“Guys, come on,” Travis retorted as he peered back to the chatting pair. “What’s done is done; Stop shoving each other into the leaves!” A golden brow rose up, imparting him with an authoritative expression. Struck by his sudden presence, Summer and Liberty became silent, their eyes set on his own. “Let’s get make our way outta here. I swear, this is like that Parfum Palace in Pokemon; Ya get lost either way ya go!” Eager to explore Windenburg further, the women followed suit and trailed behind him.

“Come off it,” Summer retorted as she brushed stray leaves from her hair. “The people up front talked about a ‘beast’ here! If it’s anything like Pokemon, it’ll be a friendly one that’ll help us through. Just keep going.” As the trio dove deeper into the maze, less people became visible. As their ranks thinned, a sense of unease swept upon them. Adamant in their trek, they ventured on, encouraging their shared curiosity. Along the way, Travis mockingly bit into a tree, which drew raucous laughter from his companions. 

Afterwards, he wrapped a band of reflective tape around its trunk for good measure. Its orange glint soon disappeared from view, leaving only a faint gleam in the distance. Despite their efforts, they became even more lost the further they pressed on. Minutes soon passed into hours, as did day into night. When they saw the familiar gleam, all knew of their predicament. 

“Hey, this is the same tree I tried to eat earlier!” Travis exclaimed as he approached the decorated trunk. “Even like this, I know! Fine, I admit it, we’re lost!” Its dark frame barely registered against the darkened leaves, heightening his own fear and frustration. Through the night’s cloak, flashes of aqua and oak met his own, live in their rage. As he glared back at the pair, his hand dropped below, seeking his smartphone. Once in his grasp, he turned it on, allowing for a burst of light to illuminate their space. 

“Good thinkin’, love,” Summer said as she glanced around their verdant confines once more. “This should help out. You want us to get our phones too?” With the artificial light in hand, Travis shook his head and cocked his head forward. “Good, let’s get the hell out of here!” All three pressed on, only for dry rustles to become audible. They paused for a moment, stuck in their sudden fear. Liberty stared into the abyss, where a shadowy form became visible. 

Careful to remain silent, she eased forward on light steps. Her efforts ultimately proved futile when sharp crunches filled the air. Dark orbs glanced below, where the obscured forms of leaves lay. Liberty tilted her head, still unsure of herself. “It’s probably just litter, right?” she asked on soft breath, to her lovers’ approval. As her unease lightened, she nodded to herself and walked on. Travis and Summer took her lead and followed suit, only to stop at a sudden impasse. 

A large bush came into view, its mossy expanse dotted with crimson petals formed like hearts. As it shook softly, the trio stared at it, apprehensive of what lay underneath. When a darkened hand rose up, Travis jerked back and balled his right hand into a fist. All watched the leaves part away, only for two figures to emerge from the shrub. “Wait, Mortimer? Bella?” Summer instantly inquired as she pointed to their disheveled frames. “What are you two doing here?! Did, did you get lost, too?!” 

As all stared at their neighbors, Travis set his phone in their direction, bathing the pair in soft light. Against darkened foliage, their flushed skin became visible, alongside their haphazardly tossed on garments. Before either Goth could speak up, Summer’s cheeks reddened, illuminating her pale features. 

“Oh, oh, I see,” she playfully remarked, to their sheepish amusement. “A bit of wild WooHoo, I take it? No worries, guys, really!” While relived, Mortimer and Bella kept silent, still unsettled by the trio’s very presence. 

“So, you mean, this is the ‘beast’ they warned us about?!” Liberty exclaimed with more than a hint of incredulous shock. She began to shake her head, struck by amusement and disbelief. “The beast with two backs?! I swear to God, we wandered around this death trap for this?” Soon enough, she ceased to shake her head, only to burst out laughing instead. Entranced by her display, Travis and Summer glanced at her and laughed as well. Only the Goths remained stoic, uncertain of how to proceed.

They remained silent for the moment, allowing their companions a bit of levity. Once the trio’s laughter subsided, they stared forward, eyes bright against the night’s cloak. “Well, there is supposed a beast here-” Bella said with a hint of remorse in her voice. Mortimer began to nod in agreement, appearing as gravely serious as ever. As all turned to her side, she grasped her free wrist, her fingers at its tender flesh. “Several, actually. The ghosts of the Sixam family. An old legend around these parts- 

The trio’s faces fell, struck by her terrifying frankness. “See, ‘Mad’ Maxine Sixam drowned ‘em in the pool,” Bella elaborated further as her eyes darted back and forth. “Then burned ‘em up afterwards! That’s what they said up front.” Mortimer and his companions followed suit, their senses heightened by fear and paranoia. Cool air clung to their frames, accompanied by the occasional rustle. When Bella glanced at the others, her back arched up, stiff from sudden uneasiness. 

“But, but, it’s probably just talk!” she exclaimed as she rubbed anxiously at her wrist. “I’m sure there’s nothing bad here that’ll get us! Just a silly little-” Before she could speak further, an eerie rattle pierced the air. Bella’s eyes shot open, as did those of her companions. Hazel pools glanced around, only to find a levitating trash bin nearby. She took a deep breath and drew close to Mortimer. Astonished by the very sight, all remained silent while a woman’s ghostly frame emerged from the bin. 

“Sweet Plum, it’s Mad Maxie!” Bella cried out as she stared forward, her mouth wide open. At her cry, everyone followed suit, their voices clear against still air. Alarmed by her mere presence, everyone ran away from her pale frame. The trio sped off the fastest, leaving Mortimer and Bella to drag themselves behind. As it stood, Travis’ phone slipped from his grip and landed on trimmed grass. Likewise, Mortimer’s wallet fell from his jacket, alongside some buried receipts and lint. 

Maxine glared back for a moment, only for her eyes to trail to their fallen items. “Wait, come back!” she called forth with a frantic wave of her hand. “I’m not gonna hurt you! I’m just cleaning around here!” Her eyes narrowed, centering its focus on Mortimer and Travis. When all disappeared entirely, Maxine sighed to herself and grabbed their items. In an instant, she vanished into the ether, only to re-appear in a gilded chamber piled high with treasures. 

As she floated through its confines, she tossed their items into a stack of coins and gemstones. “Stupid tourists, happens every time,” Maxine muttered under her breath with a weary smile. “Always think I’m the killer. Always leave their trash lying around. Well, finders keepers, then, suckers.” She chuckled to herself and glanced at a nearby television screen. 

Within, the trio and the Goths stood at Von Haunt’s entrance lobby, catching their breath. All appeared shaken, yet happy in their thrilling encounter. As all laughed among themselves, none seemed to care for their missing items at the moment. When Summer and Liberty embraced Travis, she knew it was better to leave them be, unwilling to break their pleasure. “Happens every time,” Maxine thought to herself with a warm grin. “Ya get lost in here, ya find your best memories in exchange. Have fun, kids. Don’t fret about me-”


End file.
